


Happy Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Fingering, Happy Birthday, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Sexy, Smut, Smutstuck, Stridercest - Freeform, cum slut, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy B-Day Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Ann. Ii apologiize.

====> BE DAVE  
You walked into your older brothers room, standing in the doorway. "Hey Bro, can I borrow 150$?"

He looked up from his computer, at his brother. "For what Dave?"

You shuffle. "I found this sweet camera on EBay."

He gets up and moves over to his dresser. "And why should I give you the money?"

You shrug. "So I can take pictures... of like... nature and shit." 

Bro laughed. "By nature, you mean naked things with big tits, right?"

"Oh God no!" You mutter. "I don't... I'm gay..." You're nervous, waiting for a reaction.

He has none. He pulls out a few bills, and hands them to you. "No porn, we can only have one of those in this house." 

You suddenly remember something. "Oh, Bro, hold on!" You rush to your room, and come back with a customized pair of shades, with the word 'Bro' etched on the side. "Happy birthday!"

He does a small smile before immediately taking his shades off, tossing them onto the bed, putting the new shades on. "Talk about Strider swag there, Dave. Sure know how to woo a brother in your favor." After a minute, he adds, "Wow. Forgot it was my birthday."

You smile triumphantly. Damn right you knew how to woo your brother. Actually you didn't and in fact felt out of your element around all these fucking smuppets but you just didn't want your brother to think you were lame. 

He goes to the full view mirror, checking himself out. "Not bad at all Dave, not bad at fuckin all."

You crossed your arms over your chest with a small smile, red eyes soft. Bro looked awesome in anything, of course- he was just on that level. He could wear John's clothes ironically and look fucking amazing.

Bro takes a step closer to you, hugging him for a split second. "Not fuckin bad at all." Unsure himself whether hes talking about the shades anymore or not.

You aren't really sure either but you sure as hell know you want your older brother more than ever. You can feel the strong muscles under the polo with the classic popped collar and shiver.

He takes a casual step back watching Dave from under his new shades, and appreciative smile forming on his face. "Better go get the camera before someone else does."

"Oh. Uhm, right." You flashed a grin that was flirty without even really thinking about it. You scamper off to your room, biting your lip.

He does a small smile as he watches his brothers ass as he leaves, knowing what he'd be doing when he was alone later to the sight. He shuffled back over to his computer sitting down.

===> ENTER THIRD PERSON

Dave does a thing. He buys the camera. A few weeks later, he's out at the mall or something, off being awesome, and Bro stumbles on his camera. On it are pictures of Dave in compromising positions, wearing scant outfits with an innocent blush. He knew his Bro would find it. He had planned this.

Mumbling under his breath as he sees the photos, he suddenly feels a tightness in his pants. "Jesus fuck Dave.." He does a quick look around to make sure hes alone, before hooking the camera up to the printer, to print out this gold.

Dave gets home soon after, hearing the printer going with a smirk. It was working, so far. He walked to his brother's room with an uncertain smile and a blush that was all acting. "Hey Bro..."

He jumps about a mile in the seat, standing up to face his younger brother with uncertainty. Time to think of a quick excuse. He unplugs it from the printer behind him. "Dave, I thought we consented on no porn."

"I thought you meant showing people on the internet. I thought you'd like the surprise- part two of your birthday present." Dave knew he had his Bro in his grasp now. Not even ironically.

The corner of his mouth twitches ever so slightly, watching his brother through his shades. "Dave, what are you talking about?"

And in turn, Dave's lips curl into a wicked smirk. "You think I have no idea. About how much you check out my ass- I don't blame you, it's pretty fucking amazing. But still."

He raises an eyebrow, leaning back on to the desk slightly, tightening his grip on the edge. This felt so right and so wrong on so many different fuckin levels. He pulls the pictures out of the printer. "And if I were to say, hang these in the living room?"

Dave smirked and tilted his shades down so red eyes looked right up into his brother's. "Better keep 'em up when company comes over." He purred. "Or... I could pose for you, you could take more..."

He smirks lightly, desperately wanting to hit a few weak spots. "Or I can hang up them up... right out of your reach, and keep em there showcased like a art museum. I'm sure your lil friends would love that."

Just to fuck with him Dave purred. "Didn't know you had a voyeurism kink, big brother. That's sexy." He smirked, moving closer.

He acts less taken aback then he actually was, maintaining his cool. "Oh is it now? I had no idea you've felt this way.. except when I hear you tugging your dick through the wall moaning my name, of course." Attempting to throw him off his cool, of course.

"Yeah, Bro? I'm glad I get to hear you fuck a smuppet and pretend it's me while you grunt my name and get off pretending you're fucking my sweet little ass."

Despite himself, he cant help but feel his face heat up. Dammit Dave. Why did you have to hear that. He tightens his grip onto the desk slightly, smirking while watching him.

Dave decided to make the first move. He'd made sure his jeans were slung low on his hips, and he looked up at his Bro with parted lips, cupping his strong jaw with a smirk.

Oh, hell no. This little runt was NOT going to one up Bro Strider. He hurried in forward, roughly kissing him, putting on hand on the back of his head roughly tilting his head back.

Dave frowned internally. Oh no. He wasn't going to fucking back down. He kissed back hotly, growling and pushing his brother into his chair, straddling him and rubbing up against his crotch.

Oh, fuck you to. He picks Dave up effortlessly, tossing him easily onto the bed, smirking down at him. "Nice try, little man."

Two can play at this fucked up incestuous game. Dave popped his fly and revealed a pair of white lace panties.

Bro stood there staring at the panties. How did this little shithead know your weaknesses? It helps entertaining the thought hes been checking you out on his website. He swallows. Damn. You just want to eat him up.

Dave eased off his jeans and then laid back, spreading pale thighs. "I want you, big  
brother." He purred.

His eyes widen slightly behind his shades, watching every movement he makes. God damn, if this was wrong, he didnt want to be right.

Suddenly, the tightness in his pants was unbearable. Why is he even still wearing pants? He unbuckles his belt tossing it across the room.

Dave smirked and cupped himself with a loud, shameless moan. "Bro...." he crooned, eyes lidded behind his shades. Heh. He had this guy on a string.

He looked down at Dave. Have to think of something to throw him off. He leaned down putting hands on either side of him, using one hand to reach up and take Daves shades. He tossed them to the side watching him.

Dave looked up at him with fire red eyes. "If I don't have mine," he smirked and pulled off Bro's. "Then you don't have yours." He wrapped long legs around his big brother's waist.

He stares at him with his straight, calm poker face. He smirks lightly, moving the hand downwards cupping him, still staring into his red eyes.

Dave purred and keened, eyes lidded. "I know you want to fuck me open so bad right  
now..."

He begin kneading him through the panties, smirking. "Someone sure knows a lot... you been spyin on me lil bro?"

Dave licked his lips and watched his Bro. "Ironically, of course." He leaned up and kissed Bro's neck, sucking a dark hickey there.

He hums lightly. He sits up on the bed, knees on either side of him. He leans down, licking around the top edge of the panties, lightly nipping around the area with his teeth.

Damn him to hell. Dave is losing his cool as his older brother fucking teased him. He would make some crack about getting to the point but then he'd stall longer.

He took a second to look at his brother beneath him, panting beautifully. He leaned back down, curling his tongue around the waistline of the panties, pulling them back snapping them against his hip.

"Oh, jesus FUCK." Dave hissed, and took his brother by surprise, flipping him on his back and grinding against him.

Oh airy fuck. Damn him. He places a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back lightly. "Dont like that, huhhh?" He knew full well he didnt. He loved fucking with him for that priceless look on his face.

Dave hissed. No he fucking didn't. He rutted against his older brother. "Fuck me now or I walk out."

He smirked. "Oh please.. you wouldnt dare." All the same, he stood back up unzipping his pants and pulling them down to his knees.

Dave ducked his thumbs in his panties, easing them down to reveal his flushed cock. "C'mon, Bro..."

He leans forward, not quite ready to finish teasing him. He placed a hand on his lower thigh trailing upwards. "So whiny..."

Dave whimpered softly as Bro touched him. "Not cool, bro."  
He chuckles softly, gripping a strap from the panties lightly between his teeth. He pulls them off the rest of the way, the panties in between his teeth, watching him.

Dave's watching with big red eyes, blushing. "B-Bro..." he blushed and giggled, though he'd never admit it.

He smiled darkly at him. He jerks his head, tossing the panties over the edge of the bed. He leans back up pulling his polo over his head, tossing it over with the panties.

Dave took a moment to admire his brother's sculpted chest. Holy shit. He rolled his hips slowly and pressed little kisses to his neck.

He put one hand on Daves chest, running a thumb over his nipple. He leans his head down, putting his mouth over his right nipple, teasing him by still not touching his cock directly. 

Dave whined and tangled his fingers in his brother's hair, thin back arching beautifully.

He pushed his hand down on the middle of his chest to keep his chest down, swirling his tongue around the head of his nipple, flicking teasingly.

Dave mewled, eyes squeezing shut eagerly. "Bro..." he purred.

This was suddenly all too much, he thought as he leaned up, pulling his boxers down.

Dave sighed happily. "Last chance to back out, dude." He breathed absently and kissed Bro's forehead.

"... I should smack you for saying that." He pulled his boxers off, tossing them over the edge. He leaned back down pressing his already stiff cock against his, reaching for the drawer behind him.

Dave panted even as he rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He rutted up slowly, back and forth, rubbing their cocks together and dribbling pre cum.

He opens the drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He uncaps it squirting some onto his fingers, watching him while he does.

Dave watches him with wide eyes, just a little scared. Only a little and fuck you, he was allowed to be. His brother's fingers were fucking enormous.

He moves a finger down, knowing he tensed slightly. He didnt blame him.. he's been told why before. He glanced into his eyes running a finger around the edge of his hole.  
"You ready, little man?" He smirked. "Last chance to back out." 

Dave could say no, Bro probably wouldn't judge him. Maybe. "I should smack you for saying that."

He chuckled deeply, pushing his index finger inside of him slowly, about halfway in.

Dave clenched his jaw and gripped his shoulders, hissing a little.

He slowly pushes his finger the rest of the way in, stretching him gently. "Fuck Dave.. tight as hell.." He muttered mostly to himself, even more turned on then before.

Dave shivered. "I've never... nobody's, uh... aw, hell..." he shook and he curled around his brother, panting.

He rolls his eyes. "Please Dave, its not hard to tell you're a virgin." He wriggles the finger inside of him, pulling out a little, ready to put another one in.

"Fuck you." Dave growled and prepared himself, gulping and trying to relax himself for his brother.

He lightly pulls his finger out, putting the two together, slowly pushing both of them inside of him at once.

Dave growls and tries not to yank back and scramble away. Slowly, he begins to rock against his fingers, moaning loudly.

He lightly begins to stretch his fingers inside of him, scissoring his hole.

Dave begins to pant and mumble dirty words into his neck, breathing heavy.

He moves his hips forward, still stretching his fingers inside of him, beginning to rub his shaft against his. There was no way he was going to fuck his baby brother. His fingers were enough to get him stimulated.

Dave was slowly coming to this realization and he seemed to slump a little. The teen wrapped a hand around their members, jerking them together.

He looked down at his brother, noticing he seemed a tad disappointed. He'd have to get over it, if two fingers brought him pain, he didnt want to even attempt to fuck him. That would have to be saved for when he wasnt so fragile. He let out a slight moan on accident, without realizing it. Dammit Dave.

Dave looked guilty. "I-I'm stretched..." he said softly. "You can... if you want to you can..." he didn't want to disappoint his brother.

He could hear the guilt in his voice. Why the fuck would he feel any sort of guilt? Could he Not see how turned on he was? "Oh shut up Dave." He pulled his fingers out, pushing three inside of him.

Dave howled happily, rocking his hips on his fingers and hissing. He worked them faster and panted.

Even Bro started panting, losing a little of his cool. He began to stretch the three fingers inside of him, looking around for his prostate.

Oh. There is was. At least, if Dave's scream was anything to go by. He moved faster, growling and purring, pre cum slicking his hand's path.

He smirked as he let out the scream, saving the spot for his memory. He began to push his fingers repeatedly against the spot. He began to pre cum himself, panting heavily.

Dave was first, duh, to cum, blowing his load and sneezing adorably as he did, with a long moan. "Bro.. "

It didnt wasnt much long after that Bro came onto Daves stomach, with a stream of curse words spilling over. He slid his fingers out of Dave, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand up sucking the cum off of his fingers.

Dave watched him with innocent eyes, and they were wide. "W-wow." That was so fucking hot.

So, you were an unbashed cum slut? There was worse things to be. And by the look on Daves face, he didnt seem to mind all that much. "Everything you wanted, little bro?"

You nod. Hard. "Yeah. I, uh, " he sounded like Tavros. "That was amazing, Bro."

He gets up smirking, moving over to the shower. He picks up his shades as he does, placing them back onto his face. "Oh, and Dave,"

"Uh, yeah?" Dave asked unsurely, pulling on his pants and his own shades, blushing and looking at his brother.

"That was a sick ass birthday present."


End file.
